Don't let me Go Kaname's revenge
by Michiru Kino
Summary: OOOOOH! Scary title! Well I suck at writing summaries, but the title explains it! This is the sequel to my fic, Don't let me go. Yuuki x Zero, many-shot    A BIG THANK YOU to my editor, and nakama, TsukinoUsagi  ** I'm editing this again **
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Single Awareness day;) Well I got some request's to do a sequel for Don't let me Go, and I was thinking,and thinking, and thinking about what I could do! So, I got this AMAZING IDEA for a sequel, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

*** I don't own Vampire Knight, But wouldn't it be cool if I did...* * P.S - EXCESSIVE SWEARING WILL BE USED IN THE FIRST CHAPPIE ***

* Kaname *

" _FUCK_"! Kuran Kaname swore loudly, after seeing that dammed video on Youtube. When Yuuki and Zero had stormed his house, stolen his damn dignity, filmed it, and put it on that fucking website, his life had turned to pieces. The Vampire Council and Senate were literally _up his ass_ about the almost murder of a pureblood, the affairs, and about his throne. The vampire hunters were being bastards about it too! They would leave little notecards with obscene messages written about him. And the part that was almost sucked as much as losing his throne, was that that whore Yumi, spilled everything in a FUCKING BOOK! So now, his life was literally, fucked up.

He went to the computer, and once again, viewed that video. He could clearly see himself, getting " DEADBEAT " stamped on his forehead with that fucking gun. He scrolled down a little bit, and he saw a number...

" What the hell are these comments" the number read 2,064,396 comments! There was also a bar that said 3,853,349 views. There was a bar to the left of that that said "likes- 3,853,348" and "dislikes- 1". He rubbed his temple's angrily, sighing" Hanabusa...". Yes, Aido had been the only one not thrilled about his demise. He was even more damn annoying now, because he was pestering him about living with him. The only thing was, that Kain said No!, and bitch-slapped him every time. Kain was two-sided on this affair. He hated me, for how I was a bastard to Yuuki, but had a shred of pity, for Aido's constant nagging. All the student's in the Night Class, had loved Yuuki, which sucked for him. Ruka no longer had a crush on him, and had one on Kain. Rima and Shiki were together, Seiren had fucking _LEFT HIM_, and everyone was generally pissed at him. He scrolled down, and when he saw what people were saying, his jaw dropped.

* * *

_XxIloveYuuki - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG THAT GUY IS SUUUCH A DOUCHEBAAAAG! GO YUUKI!_

_254lovingheart- I wanna go to kaname and say" ur a dick" and flick him off._

' Loving Heart...that's very kind ' he thought as he read some more.

_TsukinoUsagi- hahahahahaha omfg lmfao, that douchebag totally deserved that! Kuran! If your reading this, know I'm going to sic my Mako on you! You'll be sorry for doing that to Yuuki!_

_MichiruKino- Hellz yea! I hope that bastard blows himself up with his mind, from all the fuckin pressure too! Don't worry, Kuran. I promise we'll sew the pieces back together 4 u!_

_MakotoKino - You...Sick...BASTSRD! I'll electrocute you untill we won't be able to tell if your heads your ass, or your ass is your head!_

_TsukinoUsagi - I told you so! P.S - Congrats for taking him down, Yuuki!_

_ILOVEKANAME-SAMA#1- STOP BEING MEAN TO KANAME-SAMA! YOUR ALL HEARTLESS BITCHES!_

_MichiruKino to ILOVEKANAME-SAMA#1- Fuck off, Aido. Go and complain about it somewhere else, like your fanpage_

...

' I have to find these damn people, and set them straight'

He had enough of this, so he clicked the moniter off. "What can I do to those bastards..." He wondered. he thought for a moment, then as he got a slimy plan formulated in his evil little mind, a grin slid across his face...

* * *

* Yuuki *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! ZERO!COME HERE! " Yuuki Cross yelled across the room. Kiriyuu Zero, came, called by the ring of her angelic voice.

' What is it...hahahahahahahahaha" Zero burst out laughing as he read all the comments.

" I know! We got that bastard good" ! Yuuki shrieked in glee. Zero finished laughing, and hugged Yuuki gently. He put his forehead against the back of her neck. She placed her hands on his arms, and snuggled closer.

" Zero, Thank you for everything, you don't know what this means to me" She said softly. Zero moved his head forward, so it was lightly resting on her shoulder.

" What do you mean"? She turned her head, and kissed his cheek.

" For letting me stay with you, for sticking up for me, even when I was horrible to you and left you"... she trailed off and started crying. The tears were raining down her face, and hitting his, because of their heads touching.

" Oh no, Yuuki , don't say that"! He said firmly. He turned her chair around, and knelt in front of it, so they were eye to eye. He clasped her shaking hands with his. She looked at him, and as soon as amber met soft lilac, Yuuki propelled herself at Zero. He fell over whe her body slammed into his. He was on the floor, with Yuuki on top, hugging him. She straddled him, and gently tugged on his hair. He looked up at her, and smiled. She fell on his body, and just laid there.

* * *

* Yuuki *

I was staring down at Zero's beautiful face. The smooth, seemingly porcelain skin, the gentle, but emotional eyes, the perfectly sculpted features. His silver bangs were messily covering his eyes, obstructing my gaze. I brushed the super soft hair from his eyes, and let my hand linger. Zero's body was always so warm, and was always the optimum pillow. I traced a line from his forehead to his jawline. I straddled him, and, with his help, slowly pushed him up against the wall. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I placed a hand on his chest, resting there. I could feel his steady heartbeat, sending waves through me. I put a hand on his face, and pulled him a little closer to me. I felt warm hands cup my jaw, and he pulled me in, untill our foreheads were touching. I could feel his breath on my face, and it sent a flutter through my body. I gently placed my lips on his. His pressed on mine, and I came even closer. We shared a simple, but passionate kiss. When we stopped, we didn't pull apart. He suddenly got up and, with me in his arms, went to the couch. He sat on the couch, and maked himself comfortable. I curled up next to him, making his chest my new pillow. I also made him my space heater and teddy bear. After that, I drifted off to sleep, taking in his powerful rose scent.

* * *

* Bastard ( We all know It's Kaname ;))*

" Yes, the names are Yuuki Kur- Cross, and Zero Kiriyuu. Yes I need to know everything. i don't care if it's 'rated X' I want to know everything! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO WHAT I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO DAMMIT!... Thank you, I want a report every day! Goodbye!"

Kaname hung up the phone, and grinned inside. _They won't know what _hit _them__...But I will. Yuuki, you will be my property once again. And Zero? You'll be dead._

**OK! That's a wrap for the first chappie! Well...how was it? Leave me comments, and don't forget to tell all your Yuuki x Zero obsessed friends!**

*** Michi Kino ***


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know, I'm a lazy ass for not posting sooner, but...ok I'm a lazy ass. But! Here it is!**

*** I don't own Vampire Kinght, If I did, we ALL know who would be together ( cough YuukixZero cough)***

* Kaname *

I had arranged for a scout to observe and report on my least favorite couple. After reports with information I did_** not**_ want to know, or need to know, I came across some useful information. The punk, Zero, was buying an engagement ring...So, he was going to propose to _**MY**_ Yuuki? Well, it's not like she'll say yes! I used psycological warfare, almost, to leave everlasting impressions on her! And it's just a folly! He hates pureblood vampires, so why exactly would he marry one? I was reading on a purebloods power, again. Actually, I was reading soley because I am mentioned several times. It is noting my extreme power, and it does a fine job. I was reading and...wait...WHAT?

_Along with a pureblood's almighty power, there is also a recently discovered fact. If a pureblood bites a mutt, and the bond is mutual, the pureblood can own that mutt. The pureblood and the mutt must get along, for the reversal in the DNA to work. _

So...if Yuuki bit Zero... She could own him, and save him from falling to Level E. He would become an ordinary Level C, and I'm sure Yuuki would be thrilled about that. I thought I ruined his chances for happiness. I planned for Ichiru to get to Shizuka before Zero did. I knew she would have him devour her! I though he would fall to Level E finally, and then Yuuki would have to kill him! But then I realized, I shouldn't have to fear at all. Yuuki wouldn't dare bite Zero, so she can't own him! I read over some more paragraphs about me, and then I read something that made my blood curl.

_If a pureblood's genes have already been sealed, even if he/she awakens, they can be sealed again. The pureblood wanting to return to human must stab themself in the heart with an onyx dagger. The onyx will react with the old binding spell, and the pureblood will turn human._

I thought of Yuuki. If she ever learned this, I'm sure she would change herself for the mutt. I must make sure she never can find this information. But then, she has a vendetta against learning. I smirked, and read about my glories. They will never attain happiness, if I have a say in anything.

* * *

* Zero *

I was biting my lip in anticipation. I had everything ready. Dinner for two, cello music and the all important 3 carat diamond ring. It was a white gold princess cut monster of a ring. I told Yuuki we were going to a very elegant dinner, so she is currently changing. Technically, this is an elegant dinner...right? I made it myself, after calling Yagari for tips. He might not know anything about women, but the guy knows how to cook! It was a chicken marinated in white wine, with light spicings. The noodles were al dente, and I had a special top secret creme sauce recipe from Yagari. I was suprised Yuuki hadn't smelled anything. But she might be suffocating in a cloud of perfume right now. I got out two wine glasses, and filled them with Tug Boat Red. It was a wine exclusivly from New York. It had a very nice finish, and was a sweet wine. I filled the glasses halfway, and put the bottle back in the refrigerator. I checked on the food, and it was ready. I put it on china plates, brought out silverwear, and lit the candles.

" Zero! I'm soooooo sorry I took so long! But I want-...Zero'?Yuuki had just come downstairs, and was currently looking at me with a very special expression.

" Zero... What's going on"? She came down the stairs, and I had to urge myself mentally to not get a nosebleed. Her hair, which had grown out again, was pinned up in a very sexy way, with loose strands framing her face. her dress was a crimson cocktail dress, that had no sleeves, and ended at the high point of her thigh. her black stilleto's were glossy in the candlelight, and she was wearing makeup that higlighted her face. I smiled, and walked over to her.

" I said we were going to have an elegent dinner, didn't I?"I smiled at her, which she immediatly returned. She kissed me, and said

" You weren't lying. Zero! Where did you get all of this?"

" I made it. I figured with how you loved to take baths longer than an eternity, I could cook while you were bathing." She scowled a little, but then hugged me.

" Zero, what's this for?"

" Um... I wanted to treat you to dinner. To celebrate the 6 month anniversary of us being reunited." _Im so glad I'm an excellent liar..._

' Your suprisingly charming and romantic, for being the crabby school guardian " She joked at my older days. I flicked her nose, and led her to the table. I pulled her chair out for her, and then returned to my own place. She loved the food, and showed her appreciation by eating it swiftly. I gave her a second serving, which she devoured at a normal human pace. When dinner was finished, I got the little black box out of my pocket.

" Yuuki, I have something to give you".

" What is it"? She said, smiling brightly. I pushed the box over to her. She looked at it, with intense curiousness.

" Can I open it"?

" Well, I should probably do that for you". I got up, and walked over to her side. Grabbing the box, I slid onto one knee.

" Yuuki, I need to tell you something". Her eyes made me lose all calm on the inside. My stomach was churning with the intensity of the music.

" What is it, Zero"?

" Well, Yuuki. When I found you 6 month's ago, I was so happy I'd found you again. Yuuki, you were always the sun of my days. When I was struggling with myself, you were always there to support me. Well, I want to be able to stand by you, and support you forever. So, Yuuki Cross, Will you marry me"? I said, as I opened the box. her eyes bugged out of her head like saucers. She looked at me...the ring...me...the ring again and again. I swallowed nervously, was she going to break my heart?

" Zero...I don't know what to say...Zero..." She was stuttering, but then she looked into my eyes. Her eyes were shining, like they always did. She smiled, and a squeal erupted from her lips. Then, without warning. she tacked me to the ground.

" Yes! Zero, Yes! I will marry you"! She exclaimed into my ear. I got up, and put the ring on her finger. She looked at it dazed, and then latched onto me. Our lips met, and we kissed until the candles burned out.

* * *

" I love you, Zero ". Yuki said, snuggling closer to me. After dinner, we came up to bed. We didn't do anything, but kiss. Now, the moonlight was streaming through the open windows. It was a summer night, so the air that wafted through carried a warm current. I held her hand, and pulled her into my bare chest.

" I love you too, Yuuki, And I always will". I kissed her, and after, she put her head in the crook of my neck. We slept in an eternal embrace that night, never letting go of the other.

**A/N- So! How'd you like that? I feel like Zero, before Yuuki said yes. Why, you ask? Because I want to know if you liked it! So, ease a nervous author's heart, and comment, will ya?**

_**Michiru Kino**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna start off by saying thank you for the wonderful comments! They inspired me to get off my lazy ass and work on the story! You have saved this story! I'm gonna try to wrap it up in two or three more chappies, so...well thats self-explanitory ;) I do not own Vampire Knight, people! If I did, well everyone can infer what couple would be together! BUT, don't give up hope, because there's still a chance for Yuuki to correct her horrible mistake of season 2! Keep your hopes up, and enjoy!**

* Bastar- I mean Kaname*

After my attendant reported the latest news, I snapped his neck in half. They were getting married...bloody fucking brilliant! I sank down in my favorite plush chair, and closed my eyes. I needed revenge! They publicly humiliated me! I ran my fingers through my hair, and waited for an idea to come...Nothing happened!

" FUCK "! I swore loudly, causing my oldest maid, Hilda, to drop her tray, and scuttle out of the dark room. Yuuki...MY Yuuki...She would marry a mutt? Then, She would find someway to make sure he was hers! I know that little twit, she would stab her heart out, to silence the pureblood gene in her blood! I stood up, and paced around angrily. I looked down at the corpse of my former informant, and got angry. With one kick, I sent the body flying through the wall. I stared at the wall, and noticed how muh it ruined everything...wait...ruined everything...

" HILDA! Go call another informant! NOW"! I bellowed out the door. I heard her drop something, and run off. I sank down graciously on my couch, and mulled over my plan. Yuuki, she was a sweet little thing, with a perfect ass too. But she has to die... And I would make sure she would be the one to put the bullet in her own temple...

* * *

**A/N- Before you come with pitchforks and torches, remember that you need me alive to finish the story! So kill me later,k?**

*** runs and hides when the first pipe bomb comes through window* I SAID AFTER I FINISH IT, NOT BEFORE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

**( Mini-Michi comes in)**

**Guys! Don't kill her! I promise to make her update faster, just comment so she gets to it faster! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Thanks to all my lovely comments that politely said ' get your ass moving on this damn story you bitch', I've actually updated this one relativly faster! So, if you wanna see more chappies sooner...keep doing what you are! **

**BTW - I have just opened up a facebook account, where I post teasers, talk with people about my fics and all that other great stuff. So, if you want to harass me in person, there you go! ( Just look for Michiru Kino, I highly doubt that's a common name...)**

*** I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, it's blatently obvious which couple would win...***

*** Enjoy ***

*Yuuki*

I was sitting on Zero's bed, looking at the large ring on my finger. A nice breeze gently swept through the open windows, swirling through my long hair. I stared at the ring, and it looked good on my finger. I thought of my beloved Zero, and everything we had gone through. My brusque partner when we went to Cross Academy, Zero never smiled. But now, he does, and I can't help but smile when he does. I got up, and changed into my nightdress. I sank into the bed, and waited for Zero. he was out hunting...again. I thought of how happy we would be, when we were married. I was breathing in the warm night air, when I caught a scent that wasn't Zero's. I shot up, grabbed Artemis, and slid out the window. After inspecting the yard, I smelled...Kaname.

" Kuran, come out! I know you're here". Kaname slithered out from behind a tall oak. He said

" Well,well, dearest sister, what are you doing here? Your with that vampire hunter, Zero"? I said

" Yes, yes I'm with Zero. And I'm blissfully happy with him! How are you and..what was that whore's name..Yumi"? I grinned when he scowled. But he returned to that creep-a-licious smile I used to adore with speed that made me nervous. He threw his head back, and laughed, like Rido used to laugh." What's so funny", I demanded. he stopped, and said

"Your blissfully happy? That's fantastic, dear sister. But I wonder, is your mutt happy too"? He drawled. That made me nervous, and he could sense it. He continued

" Yes, your vampire hunter, who hates vampires, particularly purebloods. You know, I don't know the last time you looked in a mirror, Yuuki, but you are a pureblood vampire. How do you know he loves you? Oh yes, you have a ring, obviously proving it! But, we know Zero, don't we? He was always crafty, how do you know that he's just not going to kill you"? I shuddered as his words slowly sank in. He looked at me with distate, before speaking again

" Yes, the only thing I am questioning is why he's going through all this trouble for a plan. I wouldn't waste all my energy on a pathetic slut like you. I wouldv'e just let you die on the sidewalk, right where I left you. But,most adored sister, I know how you can alliviate some grief for Zero. Just die, already! I would commit suicide, save him the trouble. Be unselfish for one moment in your misery filled life". I dropped Artemis, and clutched my head

"Stop it! Stop it, Kaname"! He laughed, and then threw a knife at me. I caught it, inches away from my heart. He looked at me with eyes that radiated to the blackest of hate

" Try this dagger, it's quieter then a bullet through your skull. And remember, dear sister, one more thing. Kiriyu Zero hates you. He's hated you ever since you became a vampire, and he always will hate you. Do the world a favor, and die". he ran away, and I collapsed on the ground. His words echoed through my head " Zero Kiriyu hates you " I curled up in a ball and cried.

* * *

**A/N - Yea, your gonna hate me for the short chappies, but at least they're coming fast!**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**And remember to comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Ok! First off, you all have to thank Crystal700 for saving Yuuki, because she did. I have edited this chapter, because it was completly pointless, but now, it isn't!**

*** I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, we all know which couple would be together :] ***

*** Enjoy ***

* Zero *

I needed to get home... As soon as possible. The Hunter's Association told me to exterminate a grouping of level E's, but they forgot to tell me how many there were! So, like the unorganised, trigger-happy person I was, I ran into the situation, without even knowing how many adversaries there were! Smart, right? A total of nine monsters, verses me. Joy...I killed them all, but they got me as well...figures... One raked its claws deep into my abdomen, which was currently bleeding out at a rate that can only be described as remarkable. I was running so fast, I didn't notice the peculiar scent of pureblood in the front yard. I stopped, and went inside. Rushing upstairs, I looked for my blood tablets. I opened my packet, but nothing fell out. A shudder of pain washed through me as I collapsed. I thought I had gotten rid of those damn attacks! I gripped my chest as a wave of pain seared through me, like fire through a dry grassland. It consumed everything, and I couldn't think anymore. The monster within me roared in fury, and I was helpless against it's attacks. I faintly heard Yuuki running towards me. I smelled her coming, and resisted as the beast lurched for her.

" Zer-"

" Run, Yuuki!" I managed to choke out, through my haze. But I felt her touch my face, and I looked at her. She showed her neck to me, and sat down, so we were at the same level. I tried to get her to go, but she simply hugged me. As I succumbed to temptation, I held her close. I nuzzled her neck, and slowly bit down into her. I felt the first rush of blood meet my lips, and soothe the aching thirst in my throat. As I drank, I felt her emotions. She truly loved me, with all her heart. But I saw that her trust that my feelings were the same had been worn at. She was worried that I hated her. It was simply ridiculous, how could I hate the perfect angel in front of me! She whimpered, and I knew that I was past her limit. I took my fangs out, and kissed her neck, getting any blood that would drip. Her wound sealed up. We collapsed in each others grip, panting slightly. I helped her up, and we both stood. I couldn't meet her eye, and looked down.

" I'm sorry, Yuuki...I thought I would never have to hurt you again...I'm sorry.." I couldn't bear to see her expression, but I looked up anyways. SHe slowly took my hand, and hugged it close to her, placing it on her cheek. Suddenly, she jerked away, and cried. I was immediatly by her side, holding her

" What's wrong. Yuuki!" She shook her head, and just cried into me. I pulled her into my lap, and rocked her slowly. Then, I hummed a wordless song, until she fell asleep. I went to get up, but even in sleep, she has a death grip on my shirt. I chuckled darkly to myself, and stayed with her, until morning.

* * *

**A/N- Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Well...these before chappie notes will be long...but funny**

**To Crystal700 - Suuuuurrreeeee blame the perfectionist! Take the easy way out :p**

**So... right now I'm procrastinating, yes, jepordising my education, for you lovely people ;) I have to write an ABC ( A- already B-been C-chewed) book for part 1 of World History *gag***

**I was on hiatus...but I couldn't help posting! I'll get my ass into shape with comments! So post one, PWEEEAAASSEEEE!**

**If you do post a comment, I will give you a computer cookie ( the yummy kind, not the yucky virus )**

**SO remember two important things**

**#1 - I don't own Vampire Knight...If I did, we ALL would know which couple would reigh * cough Yuuki x Zero cough***

**#2- Leave a comment! They make me feel like I'm not talking to thin computer hardrive! And they make e feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

* Yuuki *

Last night,I had childishly fallen asleep in Zero's arms. Even if it had filled me with self revulsion, I had felt so connected to him in that moment, I never wanted it to go away. I had woken up in his arms as well, and it seemed life was surreal bliss. But he had work, so he had to go. So now, here I am, sitting among my thoughts, remembering that night. My hair was down to my knees, and getting longer with each passing day. It wrapped me in a cocoon of smooth brunette hair. My pale white nightdress paired with it, made me look like a childs' doll. I brushed my hair for a while, until I felt him behind me. I turned quickly, and there he was. My hand clasped around my brush, as I stood to face him. Kaname looked at me with absolute fury, before slapping me. I reeled, and fell. My face stung, and a line of blood appeared. He then kicked me over, and pushed me into the wall. The sudden burst of pain had me reeling, and I was hyperventilating while holding my head.

" So, little slut, how are you"? He grinned evilly, before continuing

" You know, he almost had me fooled. Standing having to touch such a poisonous creature... Now thats dedication to ridding the world of a whorish good-for-nothing pureblood vampire! So, why haven't you drivin a knife through your chest? You know he's just playing you. He hates vampires, if you can remember that far back. Yea, he's out killing your bretheren right this secon-"

" STOP IT , KANAME ONI-SAMA "! I cried, and clasped my head tightly. I cried, and the throbbing in my head only became worse. He laughed that horrid laugh again. He looked down darkly at me

"He hates you, you know" and then he dissapeared.

" He hates you..." Again and again, he said it. My heartbeat beat the cadence of his words. My mind wouldn't stop saying it, either. I threw my brush at the mirror, shattering it to a million pieces. They rained on my, slicing various parts of skin. I screamed out in pain, and watched in horror as my skin, sliced into ribbons, oozed hot crimson blood. I A mirror shard lodged in my hand, slicing through the delicate skin, causing me to stain the pure reflection red. The world was red, everywhere I looked...red.

I tried to stand, but I slipped on more red. I hit the ground...hard. I felt the bones in my spine crack, which had me crying out louder. I tried crawling out of the poisoned room. My hands were on fire, the glass shards making it feel like a thousand barbs were being rolled on them, cutting them up. My once pure nightdress was tainted a deep crimson. I got out of the bathroom, and shakily walked to my nightstand. I was covering the world in my vermillion poison. I grabbed the dagger oni-sama threw at me the last encounter. All the wicked memories of a crimson world plagued me again. The memories swirled, and I felt as they stabbed my heart out. I shrieked, and fell down when I saw the smooth hilt turn dark and shiny with my poison. I looked around...all I saw was red. Blood staining the pristine white tiles, the carpet, the dress, the knife. His words never ceasing their echo, the red world turned. Zero...would kill me...My heart shattered into a million pieces, and my chest was empty and hollow. _Why...Don't you love me, Zero? _Dread crashed over me, and I only heard oni-sama's words, mixed in with my own chanting. Fear closed over my heart, squeezing and pulling at my soul.

_Poor little pureblood! Does it hurt? Well, you deserve to hurt. Fithy scum, wicked cur! Go die!_

I held my head, and screamed, trying to fill the world with another sound. But no matter how loud I was, the voices were louder. I opened my eyes, and saw Zero with the knife I once held in my hand. His eyes showed no warmth, or love. Just hollow, like doll eyes. He gripped the slippery hilt, and advanced twords me, knife glinting. I backed up, hands held out, begging for mercy.

" No, no Zero! Please no!" But my resistance was futile. I tripped back, and hit my head on the wall. I slid down, and was helpless towards him. In one swift movement, he plunged the dagger through my heart. I screamed, as the blade sliced me . I couldn't believe it...Zero...was killing me! More poison spilled from my heart, and a terrible pain richoched throught my body. I was on fire, my mouth dry, my tears acid. I writhed under his gaze. He went in again, and I watched my own body being stabbed. With each drive of the knife, he sent me into a deeper pit of pain, more poison. I stained and tainted everything around me. he twisted the dagger, and I screamed in agony. My hands went to the hilt, only driving it through further. He betrayed me! Why? My vision was fading, and I slumped over the weapon. But I deserved it! Now, we will be even...Shakily, I stood up. While I did, I stained the world more. I placed my hand on his cheek.

" I'm happy- Zero. At lease I could die...by...your..ha-hand...I...lo-lov-love...y-you...Z-Zero...T...Thank...Y-You..."

Then the world turned black. I spiraled, and my blood ran cold.

* * *

* Zero *

My heart was pounding fast. I smelled blood, Yuuki's blood. I was coming back from my mission, and caught the far too farmilliar scent of her. I broke through the door, and ran upstaires. My heart beat so hard it blurred my vision. I saw the blood, it was everywhere. My feet squished through it, as I made my way into the bedroom. Yuuki's aroma saturated the air, and filled me with horror. I saw Yuuki...in the middle of the floor...with blood pouring out of a wound in her chest, hands clasped around the hateful dagger. My heart stopped beating...could this have happened? I ran to her, and scooped her up. Her blood bled into my shirt, and I hugged her closely, her limp body frozen, as death itself.

" Yuuki! Yuuki !" I screamed. _This can't be happening...why, Yuuki? Why dd you kill yourself? She was my heart, my soul...Why did it end this way?_

My memories of her warm and kind heart flashed infront of me. She, who always sacrificed herself for me. She was my own personal sun, in a lifetime of darkness. She was the only one who let me know for sure that God existed...She was my life, her warm smile and kind hands bringing me back from death countless times...

Her cold porceline skin was smooth, and her lips blue. The big, beautiful eyes I could gaze into all day were closed, and a single tear was at her long eyelashes.

" Don't leave me, Yuuki " I said, and I kissed her, putting all the love and passion I ever did into it, trying to revive my heart. Nothing happened, and icy tenticles gripped my heart...

* * *

**A/N - don't kill me...yeah I know, no promises. Well, I can't really say anything to that except...I'll try to post another soon, just don't kill me! * dodges missle *...* runs away***

**Mini-Michi - Alright, well, I guess I have to go find her...grrr...hey, leave a comment, will 'ya? She agonised over this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AAAH! I'm back! Happy Summer to all who are free from the terrible clutches of school!**

**I honestly woud've never posted anything about this story, because I was in a big giant writers rut. But, Tsukino Usagi, being the perfectionist, literally sat there and was TEXTING MY SPELLING ERRORS TO ME! She drives my inner perfectionist, and she inspired this chapter. So don't forget to silently thank her for moving my lazy ass, and for motivating me to write again ^.^**

**Ths shall be so filled with fluff! ENJOY THE FLUFF!**

**Please enjoy! And leave a comment, if your heart desires it, ok?**

*** I do not own Vampire Knight...The ending made that obvious ***

* Yuuki *

My body was stiff and cold, like aged monumental stone. I faintly remember how I died, or am I dead? I can't move, or breathe. All I can do is wait for something to come and save me. I felt my blood settle, and my hearts wretched beat roll to a stop. But when I slowly looked around for Zero, he wasn't there. Misery crept in my veins, like an icy bitter reality, that I wasn't loved by the man I gave it all to. Hot tears prickled at my eyes, reminding me that I wasn't dead yet. Then, the door burst open, revealing Zero. I could barely move, as he saw me. He gave a strangled cry, and ran over to my corpse. I was seeing what was happening, but I could't interact! Suddenly, I felt him hold me to his chest, his heart pounding through his chest. It felt so good, to be in his arms. He was strong, and warm, and gentle...I could feel his tears washing over my skin, searing the dead flesh, but not in a bad way. I wonder why he was so sad, didn't he just kill me? Then, he kissed me, and my memories flooded back. His breath intermingled with mine, it was like he was pulling me back to life...Zero? I could feel his emotions...he didn't kill me! Fire seared through my veins, and broke the immobilization. I hugged him with a vengence, and kissed him, yearning for his warmth.

" Zero " I cried. I gripped his shirt, and he gasped as I looked at him. I looked in his eyes, and all I could do, was clutch onto him for dear life...

"Zero...What have I done"? I wailed. He captured me in his embrace, and the power radiating from him gave me strength too. I felt alive, and my head cleared. He gripped my face, and slowly ran his thumb over my bottom lip. He made me look him in the eye, and he said the only thing I needed to hear

" Yuuki, I love you ". In that moment, all my qualms, and misconceptions were erased. I kissed him again, and reveled in the feeling of being alive. He squeezed me tighter, and then picked me up. He put his head on my chest, and said

" You will NEVER do that to me AGAIN, do you hear me, Yuuki Cross"? he he half yelled, half said. I held his head, and said what he needed to hear.

" Don't you mean Yuuki Kiriyuu"? I smiled in joy, and sobbed as I held him close. He looked up at me, with the most amazing smile ever, like I lifted the world off his shoulders. He laughed and said

" Well, did you hear me"?

" Loud and clear, darling. I love you, Zero"

" I love you too ".

* * *

I laid in bed with Zero, never letting go of him. After a very interesting bath, we opted to go straight to bed, so we wouldn't miss a moment to hold the other. His arms were wrapped around me, and thats all that mattered. All that mattered was that we were together. I felt Zero's undying love for me, but I still had one fear to resolve. I weakly got up, and sat on his stomach. He sat up, and cupped my cheek in his hand

" What's the matter, Yuuki"?

" I...Well...I need to know something...How can you love me"?

" Yuuki? How can I love my true partner? Let me count the 80000 ways" He smiled gently. But I looked down, and held his hand.

" I'm a pureblood...you hate purebloods!" I sniffled. He pulld me into his chest, and said

" Yuuki, I could never hate you. I would rather die then ever make you sad. I literally fell to pieces, when I saw you had killed yourself, because I thought it was you couldn't stand the thought of being near me." I gripped his face, and softly kissed his lips. I looked at his soft amethyst eyes, and I saw his feelings. He continued, saying " Yuuki, I wouldn't care if you were a pureblood, human, witch, or a mythological monster. I will always love you, no matter what form you are in. Right now, all that matters is that you love me, and we are happy together". He looked at me, dead serious. I cried, and leaned into his chest, feeling the love. His arms tightened, and I lazily drew spirals on his bare chest. I looked at him, and smiled. We sat in each others arms, until I realized something..._ Zero doesn't smell like a vampire...Why don't I feel like a pureblood_? It seemed that he noticed it too, we looked at eachother in confusion

" Are we...human"? A cherry blossom floated in our window, and Shizuka Hio stood in front of us, eyes slightly mischivious

" My lovely Zero, and darling Yuuki, you are human. When you two...well..." She broke off, and everyones face was red. She continued though. " When you two joined your souls, Zero told you to bite him, Yuuki. He became yours, then, and will never have a threat of falling to level E. But you, Yuuki, you sealed back your pureblood genes, by stabbing yourself with that knife. While you were dead, Zero cut himself, and fed you his blood. Your anti-vampire charm was bestowed upon his blood, turning you both human". I looked at her, and back to Zero...we were human! Shizuka's image dissapeared, and we were left alone, never to be bothered with vampires, or hunting. I touched his face, and pulled him down, to kiss him.

" Goodnight, my husband "

" Sweet dreams, my darling wife".

* * *

**A/N- I FINISHED IT! And the ending might have been cheesy, but... I wanted a happy ending! So, review and whenever your sad, check out hte ending. I think it's oozing with love and happy feelings. I guess I'll work on my other fics...because here's to another one done!**

**Thank you to everyone who commented, and stuck with me through this sequel. If I get reviews...I might have an extra chapter about what happens to Kaname...**

**Bye!**


End file.
